Fraternization
Fraternization is unacceptable social contact between service members. In layman's terms, this is when two people begin to have romantic relations with one another (technically it can mean a whole lot more than that such as officers and enlisted even being friendly as if there was no rank barrier, but lets keep it simple). Reasoning Behind Fraternization Policies Fraternization is not prohibited just because the fun police have decided to crack down and make life harder. Allowing fraternization could potentially damage the Chain of Command, reduce discipline, and threaten operational security. For example: *The potential for a superior to give preferential treatment to a subordinate based upon their special relationship. *The potential for abusing one's position of power to reward a subordinate for agreeing to such a special relationship. *The increased potential for someone to divulge secret information to another who should not be privy to such information. *The potential that in a dangerous situation, one will hesitate in one's own duties because of concern for the other. *The potential that in a dangerous situation, one will hesitate or even refuse to send another into danger simply because of their special relationship. Fraternization as a Crime Yes, despite what BSG would have you believe, this is against military law. That being said, it happens and superiors know that it happens. It's even more likely to occur aboard a ship that is away from home for months at a time. The Colonies and most of mankind blown up makes it more likely still to turn to other military personnel for companionship. These are desperate times. Therefore, fraternization is tolerated depending on the circumstances: *Fraternization between equal ranks - acceptable. *Superior enlisted/NCO with junior enlisted/NCO - discouraged but permitted. The smaller the gap in ranks the better. *Officer with Enlisted/NCO - Absolutely forbidden. The officer might face court martial for fraternization of this sort. Even if the fraternization is permitted, partners will most likely be placed on seperate shifts and duties if they're from the same department. The rules about fraternizing may be relaxed but steps still must be taken to preserve the chain of command and mitigate the issues that come with fraternization. Fraternization and Families So fraternization will happen and in some circumstances it will be tolerated. What then? Military Couples As discouraged as it is, fraternization does happen. In peace time it doesn't tend to get very far. If the relationship gets serious, the couple will often muster out of service (one or both of them). If that doesn't happen, typically they will be transferred off of a warship and to a base which has family housing. Warships are not the place to have a home to return to at night with a family waiting. The setting of the RP of course makes this impossible. There are no places to transfer to, certainly not bases on the Colonies. If someone falls in love then they are going to stay in their position and accommodations will be made. Couples will likely be distanced from one another in the work place but that's about it (e.g you're not going to be your spouse's wingman). It's highly unlikely that special accommodations will be made (such as separate quarters for the couple). They're still in the service so they'll have to make due. Be fortunate that such behavior is being permitted. Pregnancy Women serving in the military can and do get pregnant (whether by fraternization with other service men or more likely from their spouses). The general rule is that pregnant women continue to serve until their sixth month (that is the start of the sixth month, not the end of it) at which time they are put on restricted duties until the birth. There is also the option for complete maternity leave. During war time, the use of contraceptives is typically encouraged to prevent a pregnancy from getting in the way of the soldier's job and duty. Although suggested, it is optional (the BSG addition of conflicting Colony politics also makes this a larger issue). However, with the fate of humanity at stake, every pregnancy has added value in keeping the species alive. Families In peace time, it is incredibly rare to see families on a ship unless they are temporary passengers. Generally, there would be no reason to have the family on board if one of the parents is civilian (it's a warship not a house). If both parents are military and there is absolutely no other place for young children to go then there might be an exception made. Such an exception would likely be short term, however. As mentioned earlier, in such a case the family would likely be transferred elsewhere to a base where they could have nearby housing for the family and commute to the base. Living Arrangements The situation in BSG (and BSH) complicates family habitation. We see in the series several instances of couples cohabitating. Saul and Ellen - Military-Civilian Couple In a wartime scenario, if there is room on the ship, there is little reason why a spouse should be kept on a civilian ship that is tagging along with the warship (assuming the civilian wants to join the military spouse there). The two share quarters which become their little "home." The service member performs the standard duties and returns to the spouse at the end of the shift. The Tyrols - Military Couple with Kids Unlike Tigh, the Tyrols would not have had individual quarters normally. They are moved to special quarters and likewise have made a little home on the ship to raise their child. This exception is because they actually have a child. A rowdy ten-man standard berthing is no place for a young child to live. Starbuck and Anders - Military Couple with no Kids Not all couples, even if married, live together. Even if there might be room (and it's not "complicated" like the above mentioned couple), such pairings without children will likely be no different than a couple that would be dating or just having a one-night-stand. The couple will continue to live in their standard quarters with their comrades. The only accommodation that will be made is if the couple originally were not in the same berthing then they may transfer to be together in the shared room. They do not "play house" or have any real privacy as a couple beyond what they can get by shooing the others out of the room for a few minutes. Category:General Info